The Definition
by RainReignRain
Summary: Jane/OC/Grayson Jane falls into something she never would have imagined. I concede that Jane should end up with Grayson, and she will. She just takes a detour.
1. It Won't Be Long

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Author's Note: What is being done with the Owen storyline could be brilliant or it could be tragic. For the purpose of this story he really did leave her. Also, Grayson is committed to not being Jane's rebound.**

Jane's eyes flickered between the elevator door and her cell phone's screen. She wasn't usually bothered by being late to work, no one ever seemed to mind. Kim had made a remark once, something about being a partner and Jane having to do what she said, but she hadn't really meant it. Jane simply needed to spend as much time at work as she could. Her entire life seemed to be in a holding pattern since she and Grayson returned from Stanford. Owen was nowhere to be found, and frankly she didn't want to find him. He left her incredibly embarrassed and she was pretty sure that the resulting anger wouldn't subside in the foreseeable future. She was just going to focus on work and pull her life back together, it made everyday a little easier. The doors slid open.

"Morning," Teri handed Jane her coffee. "Have you heard of Tory Hurst?"

"Mmmm, no. Why?" Jane asked as they made their way to her office.

"Parker sent her to you. Her record company's suing her. She's in your office."

"What'd she do?" Jane asked, while nursing her cup of joe. She glanced inside and saw long, brown hair.

Teri took her position at her desk and handed Jane Tory's file, "she came out."

Jane arched her eyebrow, her curiosity had been piqued, for the first time in weeks. She entered her office quickly. Before she could introduce herself Tory stood and turned towards her.

"Jane Bingum?"

"Yes, hi. I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she set her things down. She extended her hand. "I didn't know I'd be meeting with you. Tory Hurst?"

"Tor. Nice to meet you," she smiled as she shook Jane's hand. Jane motioned for her to sit.

"So how can I help you?"

"I need you to keep my record company from taking back every penny I've earned."

Jane took in Tory's form as she answered. She had a delicate heart shaped face, with stunning green eyes; she stood about three inches taller than Jane. Her dark wavy hair fell well past her shoulders and complimented her warm beige skin. She wore black skinny jeans with distressed ankle boots, and a teal blouse that was cut dangerously low. She wasn't terribly thin, if Jane had to guess she'd say Tory was a size ten.

"I came out six months ago and they weren't happy about it. They knew I was gay when they signed me, but now they're saying that I am misrepresenting the company and hurting their sales. So their suing me…bastards." She chewed on her lip and shook her head in frustration.

Jane processed for a moment. "Tory-"

"Tor." Tory asserted.

"Tor, I'm your girl," Jane fixed her gaze and smiled a confident smile.

The brunette sighed, relieved, and rose to her feet. "Thank you. You're an angel."

Jane walked her to the door and held it open for her. "I will call you when I know something."

"Okay," Tory patted Jane's shoulder with a look Jane could only identify as sympathy. "I hope you're brilliant, 'cause they're coming for me."

"I am." Jane half shrugged with mock self importance then giggled.

Tory beamed at the noise and let her hand fall to squeeze Jane's hand as a farewell. She strode away from Jane and a blatantly eavesdropping Teri.

"She can come to my window anytime." Teri said as she sat back down in her chair.

Jane looked at Teri incredulously.

"What? She's hot. I wanna look like that when I grow up."

"She's twenty four sweetie." Jane chuckled.

"Still. And don't think I didn't see how she laughed at your lame joke."

"What joke?" Jane asked.

Teri exaggerated Jane's confident shrug and imitated her response to Tory. "Yeah I am brilliant!" Followed by a wink and car salesman smile.

Jane looked at her for a moment, face expressionless. "Shut up."

She flipped her hair and walked back into her office.


	2. Beautiful Mess

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Author's Note: I don't know how to work this new format regarding reviews, but I see them and they make my day. All I ask is that you review. No matter how insignificant it may seem. It's like fuel.**

Grayson had seen how busy Jane was the past week so he decided to surprise her with a light lunch. He straightened his tie and lifted the Tupperware from the office refrigerator. Would Jane think lunch was creepy or sweet? Did he look desperate? His mind was racing. He tried to shake his nervous energy as he knocked on Jane's open door. She didn't look up from her reading.

"Hey. I thought you could use a break." He said as he lifted the rubber tubs, as if to punctuate his sentence. He smirked.

Jane looked up, bothered by the interruption. However, she smiled when she realized it was him, a smile that seemed to only show itself when Grayson was around.

"That's sweet. Umm, yeah. Why not? Come, sit."

She cleared some papers from her desk to make room for him. He sat across from her and set up his makeshift picnic. Opening his gift to reveal an array of fruit. The second was filled with various cheese and crackers. Clearly he used the word "lunch" loosely.

"So what've you been working on?"

Jane grabbed a piece of watermelon and chewed quickly. She shook her head slowly.

"I've got this girl who's being sued by her record company. They're trying to sue her for breech of contract because she came out and their sales dipped. I thought it was going to be a cinch but they're determined to make her pay." Jane frowned. "I'm reviewing her contract and she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Is there a morality clause or something that said she had to represent the company's beliefs?"

"Nope. Nothing. That's what I don't get. They knew she was gay when they signed her." Jane nibbled on her cheek.

Grayson nodded. "What're you gonna do?" He popped a cube of pepper jack into his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but I can't let her down." Jane savored a slice of kiwi as Grayson watched her contently.

Just then his phone rang. Sang, rather. Jason Mraz's voice bellowed from Grayson's pocket. He quickly silenced it and apologized. Jane had her hand slightly raised, thumb and middle finger touching, she looked lost in thought. He knew she was putting something together.

"What? What're you-"

"I have to go. Thank you for lunch." Jane said as she picked up her things and shuffled out of her office.

Grayson watched her rush down the hall and sighed. He turned back towards their forgotten setup. Jane had hardly touched it.

"You're welcome."


End file.
